


日食

by orphan_account



Series: 红与白 [2]
Category: Historical RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 理查在博斯沃思战役前做的梦。
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Richard III of England
Series: 红与白 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	日食

理查站在帐篷外，紧盯着太阳的滑落。他将要作战了——就在这太阳重新升起的时分。可他总是不能专注在战役上，他的颅骨内圈养着永远不听使唤的野禽，猛啄着他的脑袋，号叫着所有他不该想到的事：兄弟和父亲、伦敦塔、北地的山原、还有安妮。安妮，安妮，安妮。

他庆幸着没有人在观察他的模样，他的士兵不能被允许看到此时的目光。这目光如此的迷离，好像是树梢下漏出的脆弱的光，临死的光；它尾随着太阳便去了，用着吟游诗人常用的晃荡的脚步；人是没有追及它的本领的。这让理查忽然害怕了。他目光的投向一定是君主的意念，如果君主只追求落日，那么他的军队还有任何一点取胜的希望吗？

理查知道自己并没依恋着落日。他只是需要远眺，急需远眺，否则他甚至不能看清广阔的战场。他应该熟记风的味道和草在脚下的感觉，直到他能够在梦里看见战场，第二天才能放心地驰骋。

虽然英格兰国王才满三十岁，可他经历的战争能够给泰晤士河全染上血红色。有些战斗甚至不能叫做战争：安茹的母狼把他的长兄爱德蒙开膛破腹，把他的父亲的头颅插在城门前；圣人似的老国王被约克三子用鹅毛枕堵死了呼吸的通路；独得母亲宠爱的乔治最终在甜酒里断了气。没有公平的战争是很难取胜的，理查从不在这些战斗中扮演蠢货，否则他的生命也不会这么长。而在公平的战争中，他总在胜利的一方，从他在“造王者”麾下到他自己加冕。

然而，这真正是一场公平的战争吗？

打量一番亨利.都铎——他年轻气盛，有叔父辅佐，带领着一群被上帝抛弃的，没有底限的雇佣兵。他的母亲虽然已经是支剪去了刺的红玫瑰，但依然是斯塔福德的妻子，有足够的领土插上那可恶的兰开斯特旗帜。

而再看看理查.金雀花呢？不错，他是英格兰的国王，而他的家族被撕裂了，兄弟和儿子进了坟，恶毒的女巫每天用血写出他的名字。他甚至失去了他的安妮。

“亨利.都铎？那个疯修女的儿子？”

理查的双眼忽然失焦了，这让他恍惚地看见了躺在病床上的安妮。她没有足够的气力直起身来，又决不同意伊丽莎白公主扶着她。伊丽莎白纤细柔美的手不能挨上她的身子，否则她的皮肤会被那骄纵的美丽烫伤的。

“我在与你说话，理查，”安妮的嘴角向下耷拉着，一副受了伤的模样，“你打败了都铎之后要拿他怎么样？”

英格兰的王后用手示意着伊丽莎白退下，但她没有遵命，双手捧着蜂蜜酒的姿势像是捧着王权宝球。她很想看看这个瘦小的病人怎样打败一位白色公主。

安妮轻蔑地呼出一口气，闭上双眼。

“伊丽莎白，你先出去。”理查赶忙说。

安妮又把眼睛睁开——她的眼里再也不会有类似春意的波浪，连她虹膜的颜色也枯黄了。她张开嘴，又合拢。说话会耗尽她的力气。

理查知道安妮想说什么。“她是格雷小姐，不是伊丽莎白公主。”可她甚至不愿意再坚持这件事了。她知道她临近死亡了，如果最后的精神也要拿来打压她丈夫的情妇，那么她会有一个多么可悲的结局啊！还是去想其他事吧，除去那个美丽的荡妇之外的其他事。她想着日和月的律动，想着理查的战争，想着她再也看不到的，洒满了他们青春的北方。她无比地想让自己对理查还有几分用处。

“理查，”

“你还想要什么吗？我会让人送到这里来——不是她。”

“理查，答应我一件事。”安妮看上去很困倦了，“等到我们都有时间的时候，带我去草地上。带我在那里呆上一整天。”

太阳落下了。

“呆上两天也没问题，从玫瑰绽开的那天呆到它凋谢的时候，从圣迈克尔节呆到圣诞前夜。”

风撕扯着理查的话语，他终于背对着化成一片血泊的地平线走回了营帐。

“斯塔福德和他的人来了吗？”

“他说他在破晓时就会到，阁下。”

斯塔福德不会为了他那个疯妻子放弃自己的名声的。而就算他这次不愿再站在胜利的这一方，他也会为了自己作为人质的儿子前来效忠。

理查绷紧嘴唇，钻进帐篷里。

他跪在十字架前，双手并没有合十，而是握成拳头在身子的两侧待命。他只能穿着长袖衫和底裤祈祷，甚至只能穿着它们睡觉——谁知道那只姓都铎的红狐狸会不会半夜偷袭。

塞西莉曾经让她的儿子们在每次祈祷时都念着复仇，直到他们最终自相残杀。理查眯着眼看向十字架上还残留的一点镀金，瞬间想到白玫瑰丛已经不再花繁叶茂了。只剩下他一个人，躲过了每支利剑，刺刀，洁白的枕头和漆黑的牢房，活到现在。

“保佑我，主，因为我为了约克而战，为了英格兰而战。”

他赢了这场战斗会怎样？他会和女巫的孩子伊丽莎白结婚，让她坐在安妮的位置上，把安妮的裘皮和珍珠赐给她。

浅粉色皮肤的伊丽莎白配上什么装饰都无比动人，就算没有点缀，理查也必须承认她在病弱的王后身边看上去像是春天拿出它全部的美塑造的尤物。她笑的很漂亮，眉眼翩翩地舞动着，而每一个短暂的动作都足以让人回味许多日子，尤其在安妮郁郁寡欢的时候。

她穿着鲜绿的裙子，头发披开来便是一片吹不散的铂金色的粉末，甜味飘到她和理查之间的空气里，引诱着他的手和他的嘴唇，品尝这仅有十八岁的美人。伊丽莎白用的是法国那些难以言述的手法，她的嘴巴为他做了一切，而眼神依旧是完全无辜的。当安妮像丢了魂似的在宫殿的另一头发呆时，他把这位令人痴迷的侄女领到床上。

而此时真正的赢家是谁呢？在伊丽莎白摆动着腰，娇媚地称赞理查像真正的雄狮时，这真的属于他的无偿的欢愉吗？那个女巫在笑，他很清楚。

理查无声地站起来，走到床边。

“理查，你愿意和我在一起睡觉吗？”九岁的安妮用手指捏着铃兰的花瓣，固执地要把它们自然的卷曲弄平。

“可是你和伊莎贝拉一起睡觉，你又不能把她赶出去。”理查比安妮大了几岁，自然很确信自己更懂事。可他又不愿意太直截，因为他还想要女孩的笑容再多停留几秒。

“等伊莎贝拉找到丈夫了，我们不用赶她，她自己就会出去。”安妮知道母亲快要来了，急忙舔湿了自己的指尖，试着用它擦净裙子上的脏印。“你绝对比她好，理查，她每晚都和我争抢王后的位置，不过我觉得你不会的。你又不会想当王后。”

他终究让安妮当上了王后，可现在这个位置又空出了。

理查躺了下来，浓重的挟着雾的冷气刺穿了他的鼻和口。他挑逗的暧昧的睡前话语已经没有了去处。他柔暖的呼吸已经没有了使命，他的手臂已经没有了需要拥紧的人。

理查趁着自己的眼睛能看清黑暗前把它们闭紧了。

“你是哪里的战士？”

问话的男人声音很低，近似于狮子的咆哮。他的嘴唇像是手拙的木匠学徒胡乱刻出来的残次品，但他的庄严并没有随着他的英俊一同折损。“你为谁打仗？”

理查狐疑地瞪着眼，“我是英格兰的王，我为自己打仗。”

男人微微垂下头，“你知道英格兰的王是为他自己打仗的，那么你至少是位真正的王。”这个人是从哪里冒出的？理查失去了仅存的头绪，在不解中皱起眉——他是怎么闯进营帐里的？

理查打量着男人的徽章，它上面既没有白玫瑰也没有她嫣红的仇敌，三朵金雀花印在正中央。它是理查的曾曾祖父，骁勇善战的爱德华的徽章。此时，他必须要对这位访客怀有满心的尊敬了。“您是谁？”他从床上站了起来——奇怪，他一直没有掐灭祷告台前的蜡烛吗？“我可以怎样款待您？”

“管我叫爱德华，”男人用下达命令的口吻说，“很久没有人唤过我的名字了，而现在英格兰的王也只愿说‘您’吗？我是从没有做过王的啊。”  
  
他的目光的深度让理查有些震惊，它能烧透任何虚伪者和懦弱者的胸膛。

“我珍视您的热情，但您不需要款待我。您甚至不能款待我——这当然不是您的错，但我一年又一年地为自己捕猎，啤酒也拿溪水替代了，吃不进丰盛的食物。”

理查把自己乱蓬蓬的夹杂满汗水的头发捋开，这让他能看清爱德华缺乏生机的面孔。“是什么让您要为自己捕猎，也喝不到美味的酒？”

“是死。”

不安的情绪蜿蜒着爬上理查的脊背。“这么说，爱德华阁下，您死了？我们死后都会回到荒野中继续快活吗？”

烛光把帐篷涂抹的太像是山原上的色泽了，理查甚至能从帘布的瑟缩中闻到微风——它带来花朵里洋溢的爱欲，石楠和黑莓丛羞涩的响声。微风给理查和安妮带来了一切，它在他们落座的草地上盘旋，仿佛他们是整个春的中心。

可这里游荡的不是西风。这里的风不属于理查和安妮——这是多么难以接受啊，曾经，全世界都属于理查和安妮。

“不，那只是我的宿命。”爱德华的僵硬终究被烛火融掉了一小部分，“我一生渴望着要称王，我那么投入地期盼着它，直到杀死敌人甚至惊不动我的一根眉毛，我的妻子和儿子触不到我的心。我死去时得到的恰是我最缺失的东西，我必须学会看重他们——理查王，您看，我的父亲葬送了我加冕的希望，而我的儿子最终坐上了我的位置。”

“爱德华，黑王子。”他知道他猜的不错。

“别这么叫我，就算我死了，这个词依然会让我的虚荣心发痛。”

“对不起。”理查的眼睛是仰慕的，他从小时就和乔治一起听着黑王子的征程，拿玩具打斗起来也不忘了大喊着黑王子的名字——他可是这个家族独有的圣乔治。“那么您为何要来找我？”

爱德华把他奇形怪状的嘴唇撅成近似微笑的样子，“我亲爱的王，您明天要作战，不是吗？我没有未卜先知的本领，而这‘没有’就是我找您的理由。您命运的战车就要驶到岔路口了，您必须在这之前接待想要见您的人。我要告诉您——您这一年活得像只鬼魂那样，现在依然是——您的嘴唇被冰封上笑不出来了吗？”

“我没有遇见能让我笑的事情，很久没有。”

“理查——”

“出去。”伊丽莎白是被他这样驱赶的，可她被娇惯的耳朵怎么听得懂拒绝呢？柳条似的少女停留在原地，想要从这个词里挑出些友善的意思——

“出去！”

她走了，还记着轻轻关上门。理查转过头去看到安妮。他大口喘息着，吐着虹色的水汽，他胸腔中的一切即将蒸发殆尽——而这还不够。他很难再呼吸了，所有感官被眩晕感覆盖着，最深的，比炼狱还深的绝望掐紧了他的喉咙。理查在这绝望中无比地渴望着痛哭，可他始终流不出第一滴眼泪。

日食过后，他再没有见到安妮了，当然也没见到他那诱人的侄女。理查盯着安妮蓝绿色的眼睛，它的色彩多么像是脆弱的花，那种最鲜美的小骗子——直到它熄灭前，甚至在它只剩灰烬后——它依然让人笃信着只要再加一捧水，它便能重获新生。

他不敢合上安妮的眼睛，又不让别人来合上，最终他也不知是谁做了这项工作。他的眼睛和脸颊是通红的，长剑出鞘，嘶吼着谁胆敢靠近就杀了他——

“您的亲人想要见您，理查王，忍忍您毫无缘由的泪水，它不是一个王该有的。”

理查发现面前的男人不再是黑王子了。

他忽然想给客人叫一杯蜂蜜酒，当然也给他自己，用来平复他混乱的呼吸。可他的属下该怎么给一人一鬼上酒呢？

新来的男人叹起气来，那是失望的表现吗？“谢谢您的好意，我有自己的佳酿，英格兰的王——但我很抱歉您不能尝到。我是亨利，英格兰的亨利。“

“征战法国的亨利？“约克三子曾在伦敦塔中杀害了他孱弱的儿子。可是英格兰的雄狮似乎没有记恨，他微微点着头，催促理查继续说下去。

“为什么？在我作战的前夜，为什么会有先人的鬼魂拜访我？这预示着我的陨落吗？”

亨利的五官突然极不恰当的柔和了下来，以至于理查觉着他要打哈欠了，可亡灵毫无理由去做这样一件属于活人的事。

“因为您需要助威，理查王。我们也需要助威，”他说的很平静，“我们这些武士都想要参与到决定英格兰命运的战争中，就算我们不能真正地去杀敌人。  
  
“您的敌人是谁？”

“理查，”英格兰的雄狮突然站起身来，用他不再鲜活的嗓子咆哮着，“别想着敌人，别想着谁和您为敌。您，英格兰的王，您打仗是为了什么？”

“我会把你应得的遗产夺回来，”理查的喘息只有一点点的焦急，“我会把你北方的土地夺回来，”安妮叫出了声，理查亲了一口她的脚腕，“我会把你家族应有的名声夺回来，”接下来是她的膝盖，“我会把你的地位夺回来，”她大腿上柔软的，略微发凉的皮肤，“还会给你更多，我的格罗斯特公爵夫人。我，理查.金雀花，从今往后只为你而战。”

他把嘴唇埋到了她的两条腿之间，深色的毛发上的香甜雨雾扑进他的鼻子，他舒服的叹着，这只属于他的春的森林——

理查把手心里的汗抹到了裤腿上，“为了我的王位，为了英格兰。”

“那么，明天就为了英格兰而战。您必须心无旁骛，您和狮心王有着一样的名字。魂灵应当是您力量的来源，而不是您哀叹的对象。”

“她也在吗？安妮，英格兰的王后，她在吗？”理查慌忙抓起亨利的手——可他忘了，他并没有手，他的身躯的组成也只是比平常多了一些灵气的风。理查失去了重心，摔回到床铺上。  
  
“哦，吾弟，你从小就平衡不好。”

这调侃的声音滑腻的像是甜酒，或许正因为他在甜酒中丧了命，乔治.金雀花的音调被糅进了饱满的酒香。理查用双臂把自己撑起来，望向他的兄弟。他的脸颊变成了玫红色，容貌照旧的美丽，近乎于阴柔。这亡灵的全身散发出一种醉了酒的疯癫气息，弗洛伦萨风格的长衫被挽到了他手腕的上方，醒目的，在绳索里挣扎的痕迹被乔治像珠宝一样在理查面前炫耀着。

“安妮？你问我安妮？她在哪里？”乔治故意伸出手来帮助理查，他知道自己的弟弟根本摸不到亡灵。“她和我们一起，在某种意义上，毕竟我们都是那个女巫魔咒的受害者。”

“她不是被女巫害死的。”

“哦——”乔治忽然窜了上来，祷告台对他来说并不算障碍物，“不是？你的安妮不是她害死的吗？那么我呢，我的妻子呢，我们的孩子呢？”

“我不知道，乔治，”亡灵像只狐狸似的瞪紧了他，准备着反驳，“但安妮是被我害死的。”

乔治舔了舔嘴唇，“别这么说，吾弟，你再怎么尝试也不可能害了安妮的。给我个拥抱吧，理查，像我们小时候那样。”

“你知道我们不能拥抱的，哥哥，就算是鬼魂你也该比这聪明。”

“我再也没有喝酒了，你敢相信吗，理查？正经的像个修道士那样——好吧，部分修道士，我觉得这甚至影响了我的一切，我的声音不够浓郁了，你知道——”

“你喝了足够一辈子的酒了。”

“哼，”浪荡的克莱伦斯公爵仍然停不下抱怨，“所以我死后就得不到酒——这实在是不公。”

“所以，你死后究竟得到了什么？”理查尽可能让自己显得不焦急，对于乔治这种人——亡灵，他人的饥渴和焦急会让他无比畅快。

“生活，”他挑了挑眉，“能带上床的人，一个又一个。”

“你见到安妮了吗？”

“天哪，理查，我们不是在一处光辉的拱门底下等着每一个不幸者的天使。死后的延续不是上帝的施舍，真正的施舍者是你们。你们这些，还活着的倒霉蛋。”乔治搓着自己的手指，几只戒指的闪光交替着晃动在理查眼前，他在幻想自己捏着酒杯吗？”你们决定我们缺了些什么，然后赐给我们。给那些壮志未酬的战士，是悠闲的狩猎，给宫廷上被碾碎的花儿是安闲的休息。那么，你的安妮缺了些什么，她现在便有什么了。”

“等到我们都有时间的时候，带我去草地上。带我在那里呆上一整天。”

蜡烛燃尽了。

“呆上两天也没问题，从玫瑰绽开的那天呆到它凋谢的时候，从圣迈克尔节呆到圣诞前夜。”

乔治嗤笑起来，他该是在可怜自己。“可惜你不觉着欠我些酒，吾弟。说不定等你死的时候，也没人知道你的遗憾。”

一串泪水划过理查的脸颊，他从梦境里伸出一只手，摸到了自己的脸，皮肤在凌晨时被冻的僵冷。那里究竟是否有泪水——他分辨不清。

———————————————

理查的感觉变得零零碎碎的、磕磕绊绊的。

他的战服煽动着风，像鼓点一样的声音代表它正和寒冷搏斗。他伤口中的血被寒冷吸食，他能感受到这属于死者的温度一点点渗到他的皮肤里，像剧毒的雨，让他的血肉立刻石化了。

他的周围尽是阴影中的战士。他们没办法用光来辨认，只能说每一个都是一层黑暗，每一个都从他原本光明的视野中凿掉了一块。

他像小孩子在水中挣扎一样想要跳出博斯沃思的浓雾。

都铎——都铎——这里究竟有多少个都铎？*

亨利.都铎昨晚也做了梦吗？

血从他的鼻和口淌出，腥味又钻回他的鼻和口中。理查发现自己正在向葬送了无数落叶的土地上倒去。

“天佑吾王——“

“等到我们都有时间的时候，带我去草地上。带我在那里呆上一整天。”

“天佑吾王——”

“呆上两天也没问题，从玫瑰绽开的那天呆到它凋谢的时候，从圣迈克尔节呆到圣诞前夜。呆上一年，呆上十年，永远没有人能告诉我们春天会结束。“

最终，斯塔福德带着他足够决胜的人马去投奔了亨利.都铎，而没有人还记得去合上理查三世的眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> *来源于莎士比亚《理查三世》，把里士满改成了都铎是为了好听。


End file.
